


Prompt/ plot bunny (open)

by Hamilton1stprince



Category: Fantastic beast and where to find them
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton1stprince/pseuds/Hamilton1stprince
Summary: Not a story but an open prompt for anyone interested to write it.Percival Graves and Gellert Grindelwald are soul mates, they both have a mark Percival keeps his hidden, but Grindelwald knowing that if anyone found out about his soul mate they could hurt him through the bond. In this I think it would be interesting if pain is transferred to their mate/ or something like that.





	

First time posting anything he, but have been absolutely obsessed with Percival Graves. I've seen several people do prompts and some wonderful responses to those so I thought I'd give it a try. 

Percival Graves and Gellert Grindelwald are soul mates, they both have a mark Percival keeps his hidden, but Grindelwald knowing that if anyone found out about his soul mate they could hurt him through the bond. In this I think it would be interesting if pain is transferred to their mate/ or something like that. 

Grindelwald finds out that Percival is his mate and that's why he kidnaps him is to keep others from using the bond against him and to also hopefully make his mate love him although Grindelwald's love has never been kind or with mercy. (Thinking they can cause each other pain without it going through the bond, but if another hurts either they can feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hopefully someone thinks this to be an interesting idea and writes it.


End file.
